Reasons
by Planet Mads
Summary: NejiShika Neji. Team Gai. Discussing Shikamaru. Or rather Neji’s feelings for Shikamaru.


Title: Reasons

Title: Reasons.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.  
Rating: T.  
Warnings: Um . . . slight swearing, Boy Loves Boy.  
Summary: NejiShika Neji. Team Gai. Discussing Shikamaru. Or rather Neji's feelings for Shikamaru.

"Don't be such a _baby _Neji."

Said Hyuuga in question glares.

Neji isn't quite sure how his teammates found out (or how TenTen managed to keep Lee _quiet _about the whole matter) all he knows is that he wished they hadn't.

Really, really wished they hadn't.

It isn't that he's _Ashamed _of his Feelings. (As Gai-sensei put it.)

Or that he's waiting for a Terribly Romantic Moment to say anything. (Lee's idiotic suggestion.)

Or that he's a coward. (TenTen's _disgusting _idea. Him? _Afraid_. Ha.)

It's just . . . he doesn't want to tell Shikamaru.

That he likes him.

To the point of obsession.

To the point of slightly stalker-like obsession.

To the point of slightly stalker-like obsession where his teammates now _help _him sort-of stalk Shikamaru.

Or would help. If he was slightly-stalking Shikamaru. Which he isn't. He just watches him a lot. There's nothing _wrong _with that.

Nothing.

And he is being _reasonable _in not telling Shikamaru his feelings (small, insignificant feelings _damnit_). Telling your best friend you love them (which Neji doesn't!) is just . . . It's just not the done thing.

And he is most _definitely _not ashamed because the Hyuuga Clan pride themselves on being able to hide their emotions and the fact that his entire team – and most of the Rookie Nine if TenTen is to be believed – know that Neji might like Shikamaru to the point of slightly stalker-like obsession would prove just how _bad _he has it for the Nara.

And it's not because people like Naruto or Kiba or emergency missions and things just generally going _wrong _have ruined every single moment between the two that could be considered even _slightly _romantic.

And he most definitely is not a coward. He does not fear rejection. Even though he was rejected by almost his _entire _clan most of his life for either a.) being a branch family member or b.) being a branch family member that was better then he should be.

He has totally legitimate reasons for not telling Shikamaru he likes him. Really. His stupid teammates are not right. At all.

"Neji! You coward, would you just tell him you like him already." TenTen snaps, one fist planted on her hip while the other is typing a rather foreboding rhythm with a kunai against her thigh.

"There's nothing to tell."

TenTen lets out a growl that makes the hairs on the back of Neji's neck stand on end. Lee, however, is starting to look a little . . . teary-eyed.

"My Eternal Rival!" Lee almost _wails_, tears collecting at corners of his eyes. "You should not allow your moments of Romance to fly past! We will help you create the perfect Romantic Setting so that you might tell your True Love how you Feel about him."

TenTen brightens up at that – her bad mood vanishing. Though Neji thinks he can see – and he's good at reading people's emotions, he is a _Hyuuga _after all– a bit of sadistic glee in the girl's eyes.

"Oh that's a _wonderful _idea." TenTen coos – definitely sadistic glee – as she clasps her hands together. "We can get Sakura and Hinata to help us as well, right?"

"Oh yes," Lee agrees, brightening up immediately at the sound of a certain pink-haired girl's name, "Sakura-san and Hianta-san will be _fantastic _aids in our Quest to Help Neji!"

TenTen grins, one that shows all her teeth and makes her seem rather . . . wolf-like. Neji feels very much like a small, helpless sheep all of a sudden.

"And it's not like Sakura is _best friends_ with Ino. And it's not like Sakura would _tell _Ino. Who would _tell _Shikamaru that you _love _him, is it?" TenTen asks sweetly, which - Neji has discovered - is always a bad sign.

TenTen looks gleefully at Neji, who eyes her and Lee – who is mumbling happily about _Plans _and _Quests _under his breath – and briefly wonders how he's going to stop the two of them when –

"It's not a problem. Asuma-sensei's already told me."

In the sudden, stunned silence that follows that statement Team Gai can only think one thing; _Shit_.

_End Reasons._

There is a sequel, which should be posted shortly. Hope you liked.


End file.
